


Struggles of Sleep

by blitzturtles



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6368656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blitzturtles/pseuds/blitzturtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo is a clingy, blanket-stealing, walking, talking nightmare of a man to sleep around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Struggles of Sleep

0\. The Introduction:

Sleeping with Kylo is an adventure in of itself, and not in the way that anyone might think. There have been several instances that make Hux question his own sanity at 0300 when he finds himself being squished by the weight of a man much heavier than himself, or when he is attempting to finish work late while Kylo sleeps, only to have the younger sleepwalk from the bed to Hux's desk and simply _stare_ at him in the most off-putting manner. Kylo is a clingy, blanket-stealing, walking, talking nightmare of a man to sleep around. Hux swears his already terrible sleep schedule has worsened significantly since Kylo had begun to sneak into his quarters at night.

1\. Cling

Kylo puts off an amazing amount of heat. Hux doesn't usually mind, considering his own circulation issues. His hands and feet are almost always cold, and he does enjoy any excuse to stick either on Kylo's bare skin in order to watch him squirm. The issue is that Kylo clings, and he does so aggressively.

Their size difference isn't much in the way of height. Kylo only has a bit on him in that way, but Kylo is much wider. He has more overall mass, much of it being muscle. Hux has always been bordering on thin. His narrow shoulders don't help much. By no means is he weak. He isn't inept in hand-to-hand combat, despite what so many believe. He prefers long-range weaponry. His skill is unmatched in that way, and he can't see much purpose in getting bloodied for no reason. All that said, nothing could have prepared him for the level in which Kylo is capable of wrapping himself around Hux at night with all four limbs acting as though they have some sort of suctioning capabilities. If Hux is honest, he had been thoroughly convinced that Ren had been using the Force initially.

Worse than the tendency for Kylo to completely smother Hux, is his tendency to roll on _top_ of the General. There isn't anything more relaxing than being awoken by the feeling of being suffocated.

2\. Blanket Thievery

Hux has come to accept his fate after enough attempts of trying to avoid the inevitable. He finds that he likes when Kylo is half on top of him and half buried in the sheets. That way Hux is able to maintain some heat, since the idiot he chooses to spend so much of his free time with usually steals the majority of the blankets. The only time he manages to get any for himself is when they first crawl into bed. Though Hux has slowly become conditioned to awaken when Kylo gets up to go to the fresher in the middle of the night. The redhead makes quick work of partially cocooning himself, but he would estimate that it takes Kylo no more than half an hour before he reclaims his victory.

The General settles for sticking his hands down the backside of Kylo's undergarments as petty revenge.

3\. Sleep Walking

The first time Kylo sleep walks, Hux nearly has a heart attack. Kylo is quiet while he walks around as it is. He is much quieter without the added weight of his armor and excess layering habits. Hux is deeply engrossed in reports when he sees a flicker of shadow that catches his attention. He initially intends to right it off, but there is an unsettling feeling that makes the hairs at the nape of his neck stand.

Explaining to the patrolling Stormtroopers that he is fine while dressed in nothing more than his underwear is humiliating. Of course, Kylo hides himself just out of sight of the small squadron while snickering to himself.

At least Kylo is more pliable when sleep walks than when he is awake. Hux can typically turn him around and use a single hand on his back to guide him to the bed.

4\. Sleep Talking

Kylo's sleep talking ranges anywhere from completely coherent conversations to absolute babble. Hux's favorite is a mixture of the two. Utter nonsense that the General sometimes purposely prods for. He will be working on reports while sitting up in the bed with Kylo curled around him when the talking starts. It's too much of a temptation to engage Ren.

Occasionally, he feels a bit guilty. Kylo admits things in his sleep that they have never spoken of, and it isn't ever the General's intention to manipulate the man. Thankfully, that seems to mostly happen with stress, and Kylo is more prone to sleepwalking when stressed. 

There are a few memorable conversations that he still has a chuckle at on occasion.

-1. Hux

Kylo enjoys the rare times in which Hux falls asleep before himself. His features relax more fully than Hux ever allows for when he's conscious. He looks at peace. Kylo shamelessly uses the Force to hold off nightmares, while his fingers find their way into Hux's bright hair. The General once called himself 'absurdly ginger'. Kylo can't entirely disagree with the assessment, but he likes Hux's hair all the same.

Hux has a tendency to curl himself up while he sleeps, as if he is trying to take up as little room as possible. This is, of course, assuming he makes it to the bed. When he falls asleep in other places, it's hit or miss whether or not he will be rolled into a ball or spread out with limbs sprawling. Kylo has found him upside down more than a handful of times. In bed, though, Hux always tries to make himself small. Kylo knows why. Sometimes, he wishes he had never known. His anger boils, but he pushes it down before it becomes strong enough for Hux to pick up on.

On these rare nights in which Hux falls asleep before himself, Kylo curls himself around the General. He wraps his arms around the thin midsection, holding him close with silent promises to keep him safe. Kylo will fight sleep for as long as possible, so that he can keep sending sensations of warmth and comfort and security to Hux through their bond.

These are the nights Kylo likes most.

These are the nights that, even when Kylo feels conflict in himself to the point of being torn apart, he knows one thing for certain: he is right where he should be.


End file.
